untitled
by Kura-Chan15
Summary: kagome, sango, ayame, rin, inuyasha, miroku, kouga, and sesshomaru are in different orphanages, one for girls and one for boys, what happens when their guardians meet each other at the market? how will they get rid of their guardians without getting in tr
1. Chapter 1

allo everybody! um...i have a new story out and can't really think of a title for it, so for right now it's 'untitled' as you can see, but if you can think of any good titles, go ahead and review your suggestions, arigato! well on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

the hellhole

The room was pitch black and cold as ice inside and out as Kagome snuck down stairs to the front door. She's been trying to escape since she was old and experienced enough to actually sneak through the orphanage without anyone knowing that she was missing, except for the guardian that watched her, Kikyo. Kagome was twelve and obviously an orphan, her mom died at birth and she has no idea what happened to her father or where he is.

The orphanage was literally hard and cold as she walked through the drafty living room. When she reached the front door, she slowly brought her hand out to unlock the top lock as quietly as she could, then she had to go for the doorknob lock, when she finally got all locks unlocked, she slowly turned the knob and creaked open the door as slowly and quietly as she could and almost had it wide opened enough to slide through but was slammed shut before she even got the chance to try.

"and where do you think your going?" Kikyo asked as she held the door shut.

"uh...fresh air?"

"uh-huh right, back to bed, do you realise what time it is? it's 2:30am and it's gonna be your fault to wake your little friends up at this time of night." Kagome sighed at her complaining when Kikyo grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"Kikyo, will you let me go?" Kagome asked as she tried to struggle out of her tight and cold grasp.

"absolutely not and you know better not to call me that." she demanded as she opened the door to Kagome and her friend's room. She pushed it open with her free hand and turned the light on to wake everyone up. They all groaned as they tossed and turned in their seperate beds.

"everyone up! thanks to your friend Kagome here, you'll have to scrub the floors, polish you bed stands, and cook your own breakfast." everyone groaned s'more at her commands as they got out of bed and was interrupted by some more yelling.

"do you wanna go to bed with no dinner? now stop your groaning and get to work!" Kikyo yelled as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"thanks alot Kagome, you know we're never gonna get this done." An older girl, Ayame, said.

"look, it was an unexpected and stupid thing to do and I regret doing it, I just couldn't help myself." Kagome explained.

"you need to control yourself girl." Kagome's best friend, Sango warned.

"I know, which means we'll never get outta here until we're 'full grown adults'." Kagome agreed as she quoted the sentence with her fingers. They agreed with Kagome as they sighed to her statement and started to go to work. Later on that morning around 6 or 7, they were eating their breakfast when someone they like and knew came bustling through the entrance door.

"Kaede!" the girls screamed as they scooted their chairs back and ran up to her.

"Hey! my favorite girls, how's it going?" a young woman asked cheerfully as she hugged all the girls back.

"oh, just living misery, day after day, never changing, how 'bout you?" Kagome asked as Kaede laughed at her remark.

"oh, don't worry Kagome, you'll get out of this hellhole sooner or later." Kaede whispered as Kikyo came in.

"Sister, what're you doing here?" Kikyo asked a little shocked and confused.

"to pickup the laundry." Kaede answered as she held a basket up.

"oh yea, forgot about that, do you need any money?"

"no, I'm fine, just here to get the laundry, that's all." Kaede answered dully.

"ok, well, it's in the kitchen." Kikyo pointed as Kaede passed her to follow her directions. Kikyo glared at the girls for a minute then followed Kaede to make sure she got the right pile.

"what'd we do?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it must be stupid, because we didn't do anything." Kagome replied as Kaede and Kikyo came back.

"well, I have to go, see you all later." Kaede said as she winked at the girls on her way out. The girls waved their farewells as they went back to eat their breakfast while Kikyo went back to doing whatever she was doing.

"I think Kikyo might be jealous." a shy girl, called Rin said. Everyone turned to see that she was seating beside them the whole time being quiet, not saying a word. She never does.

"because Kaede likes us a little better." Rin explained softly.

"I think you're right, Rin." Kagome agreed as they all went back to eating.

'I just hope she won't leave us for anything, 'cause she's our only hope of getting outta here.' Kagome thought as she finished her breakfast to the very last bite.

* * *

AN: well that's all for today folks, so hope you enjoy and RR, well gtg, Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: allo everyone! oh crap, i forgot my notebook, hold on a min. -gets up, walks to room, gets notebook, walks back, and sits down- ok here it is, ok ready for chapter 2? ok here it is, hope ya'll enjoy it!

Chapter 2

(uh...suggestions?)

"Boys! get your asses down here, now!"

A group of boys were rubbing their eyes and yawning as they slowly made it down the stairs to their guardian's command.

"Naraku, it's 5 o'clock in the morning, I'm still tired."

"Shutup Miroku and just come here, all of you." Naraku emphasized as they finished walking down the stairs.

There were four boys that hated the life they were living in now. One was a 12 yr. old boy named Inuyasha and his 15 yr. old brother, Sesshomaru. The other two was Kouga and Miroku who were both the same age as Inuyasha except just a few weeks older from each other. Miroku was the perverted one, Kouga was the (how would you say uh...) smart one, Inuyasha was the loud mouth one, while Sesshomaru was the quietest and oldest, obviously.

"Hurry your asses up, we haven't got all day!" Naraku yelled as they walked closer and slower by the minute.

"ok we're here, what'd you want?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

"Hey, don't smart me! Now here's what we're gonna do, you guys are gonna come with me to the market so we can get more food, we've ran out."

"duh." Kouga whispered meaning for him and the others to hear only.

"what was that you said!" Naraku demanded.

"nothing." Kouga acted innocent as Naraku eyed him suspiciously.

"anyway, before I was rudely interrupted." Naraku said as he glared at Kouga while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"before we go, you guys have to clean and mow the yard for the younger boys so they can play outside without complaining about snakes and how dirty it is." The boys weren't listening as they already knew what to do, since they've been doing it every 2 weeks for the past 7 years. Except for Sesshomaru, since he _was_ the oldest, he had to stay and watch the _'younger ones.'_

"got it?"

"oh yea!" the boys said sarcastically all in different times.

"good, get started." Naraku said as he walked out of the room. The boys sighed as they started their boring, miserable, and usual chores.

Kagome was doing dishes while Rin was rinsing and drying them off. Sango was vacuuming the floor while Ayame was washing clothes. Long story short, they were all doing something, until Kikyo came.

"ok Kagome, get your friends and lets go." she said unexpectantly which made Kagome jump and almost made her drop a plate.

"what?" Kagome asked not hearing her clearly.

"I said, go get your friends and lets go."

"where're we going?" Kagome asked as she held a wet plate over the floor, suds dripping everywhere.

"Higurashi! watch what you're doing!" Kikyo yelled.

"oh, sorry." Kagome quickly said as she put the plate back in the sink while Rin rinsed her hands off.

"uh...where're we going?" Kagome asked again as she dried her hands off with a dish towel.

"to the market, where else?" Kikyo answered rudely. "now go get your friends so we can go."

"ok." Kagome obeyed as she ran to go get Ayame and Sango. As soon as they came back, they all left to go grocery shopping.

------------------------------------------------

"are you guys done yet? we have to go before we hit traffic!" Naraku rushed.

"almost." they all answered casually except for Sesshomaru.

"well hurry up!"

After being hurried and rushed they done and out the door in 5 minutes.

When Kikyo and her group got to the market, she told everyone to get certain items. Kagome had to get the veggies, Ayame fruit, Sango meat, and Rin dairy, while Kikyo got everything else.

When Naraku and his group got there, it was the same thing, Kouga fruit, Inuyasha veggies, Miroku meat, and Naraku had to get the rest.

Ayame was humming to herself while she was collecting apples until a boy came to the stand and started to get some peaches. She couldn't help but glance at him, and when she did, she gasped.

"oh my god, Kouga?" Ayame asked shockingly as she brought her hands to her mouth. Kouga looked at her for a minute, trying to figure out who she was or how she even knew his name. Ayame was shocked that he didn't remember who she was.

"it's me, Ayame." She emphasized by pointing to herself.

"Ayame?" Kouga thought for a minute trying to remember anyone by that name, after a while his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Ayame, is that really you?"

"yea, I can't believe it's you brother." she said as she went up to hug him. "it's been so long."

"yea, it has." he agreed as he hugged her back. After a while he pulled her back and examined her.

"god, you look the same as you did the last time I saw you."

"yea, I know, it's always the same with me." Ayame sighed as she looked down at herself.

"oh, so what've you been up to? how's that orphanage of yours? is it nice or is it hell?"

"whoa! slow down, I- wait a minute, since when did you cuss?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

"Naraku." he answered casually.

"who?"

"Kouga! get your ass over here now!" Naraku yelled in the distance.

"Naraku." he pointed out.

"oh, so that's your...uh..."

"yea, he is."

"oh, well mine's much worse."

"Ayame, what the hell are you doing! get your ass back over here!" Kikyo yelled.

"yea, I can tell." Kouga said as he looked up and saw a woman waving her hand impatiently.

"well, I guess we gotta go." Ayame said as she was about to turn and leave.

"It was nice seeing you again." Kouga said as he reached out to pull her into another hug.

"yea, you too." She said as she hugged him back.

"Hey did you hear what I said!" Naraku and Kikyo yelled as they both came up from behind Kouga and Ayame.

"c'mon lets go." Kikyo demanded as she grabbed Ayame's arm.

"can I say goodbye to my brother before we leave!" Ayame yelled as she yanked her arm back.

"you're brother? you don't have a brother."

"yes I do and he happens to be right here." Ayame said as she pointed to no one.

"Kouga? where'd you go?" Ayame frantically looked around and finally saw him being dragged by his guardian, waving his farewell.

"Hey! let my brother go!" Ayame screamed as she stomped over to Naraku and Kouga.

"Ayame! come back here!" Kikyo yelled as she chased after Ayame.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin saw the whole thing and ran after Ayame, obviously faster than Kikyo.

"Ayame, wait for us!" Kagome yelled.

Ayame stomped over to Naraku and poked his shoulder which got his attention and made him turn around.

"let go of my brother." She demanded as Kouga looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"brother?"

"yes brother, for the second time, jeez!"

"what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku made their way over carrying their items.

"Ayame!" Kagome and Sango yelled as they all, especially Kikyo, made their way over. "who is this boy?" Kagome asked as she took a breather.

"for the third freakin' time, he's my freakin' brother!" She screamed for everyone to hear, while everyone grasped.

"you never told us you had a brother." Sango said

"well now you know."

"psst! Kouga, I didn't know you had a sister." Inuyasha whispered over to Kouga who just rolled his eyes.

"uh...Naraku...could you let me go?" Kouga asked nervously as Naraku unexpectantly let go of his collar to walk over to Kikyo.

AN: ok I'm sry for stopping it here, but I am brain dead, I am totally out of ideas! -runs around frantically and screams- I have no ideas! I have no ideas! but if you have any suggestions, please suggest them, I'm desperate -whines- please review some suggestions, arigato, Ja ne!


End file.
